A lamp is understood to mean a product in which an electrical light source is connected to further electrical, optical and/or mechanical elements to form an inseparable unit. Such a lamp is only ever intended in its entirety for replaceable accommodation in a luminaire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,423 discloses a diffuser for the illumination of sign panels. A line of LED elements illuminates a substantially transparent and preferably textured diffuser element having a tent-shaped configuration. In one preferred embodiment, the diffuser element is elongate and is used together with a row of LEDs applied on a carrier, wherein posts hold the diffuser element at a distance from the carrier.
KR-B-100762277 describes a fully terminated LED lamp. An LED element is arranged within a reflector and illuminates a semicircular covering. Structures for light diffusion are provided on the surface of the covering.